Fascination
by pandoraterra
Summary: Sakura has almost always been fascinated with Sasuke, but she knows she doesn't truly know him. At least she doesn't know who he is now but she knows who he used to be. Join her on her journey to know who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**I've just recently gotten into Naruto and I love this couple that I kind of just had to write something, you know? I hope you who read this enjoys it somewhat. :-)**

"_It's funny. I think even if we were in different worlds, a different lifetime, I would always search for you. I would love you still, even if you were the cruelest."_

It wasn't love when I was younger. Though sometimes I border lined obsession. No, it was more like fascination. He was so different, so interesting. I was automatically drawn to him.

I had made it clear, everything I felt for him. Everything. Yet, he did not ever reply. Maybe in a way he did, but not ever in the way I wanted. All I wanted for him to say was either he was fine with me or he couldn't stand me. And he did, but not really. He would still be where I always was, and he never said for me to just go away. At least he never meant it. I could tell because I was fascinated with him.

A flower. I remember the time he gave me a flower before everything terrible happened. More like exactly the day it happened.

'_My forehead. My stupid forehead.'_

I tried to sigh but instead tears started coming.

'_They always tease me because of my forehead. I could maybe change it. By now there has to be some sort of surgery I could do to make me pretty.'_

This time I did sigh, my tears were done, they were just doing the process of falling down my face.

'_And theres hair dye, for my natural pink hair, but I really like it. But the other girls say its strange. No, they call me strange.'_

A branch snapped.

I turned my head to see where it was coming from.

Out from where I was looking emerged a boy my age.

My face was like a deer's in a headlight.

He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey, do you know how to get back to the boys school?"

I listened to his question while studying him. He was really cute, with black hair and black eyes.

After a second I comprehended his question. I had just run away from the girls teasing me, that I didn't even know where I was.

I turned my head in all directions to try to see where I was, but before I could tell him anything he started talking.

"Were you crying?"

I looked at him. I was so scared and embarrassed.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. Even though he was cute, it didn't mean I actually needed to talk to him.

"Hey! Let me give you something!"

He had an adorable smile on his face as he bent down to pick something of the ground. He came back up with a flower.

"Here!"

He handed me the flower, but I just stared at it, shocked.

He pushed his hand out a little more and said,

"Take it. A flower deserves a flower."

I slowly took the flower from him.

"Well see you later."

He turned and went back into the gathering of tears that he came from.

In this empty area of a forest I found my fascination with Uchiha Sasuke.

Once I got home I pressed the flower so I could keep it forever. And still on this day I have the dried flower next to a certain photo on my dresser.

**What did you think? For this I'm trying to really try to explore the different ways the characters think...Oh! There will be some other couples involved but i would like to say that I'm only on about episode 56 of Naruto Shippuden so the personalities of all the characters will be how i see them now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter yay! I'm sorry it's a little late…I'm aiming to do a new chapter once every week… **

**Matthew Uchiha, thank you! **

I now wonder what kind of person could do what I use to do. Who could fall all over a bit the way I used to? I could never do such a thing now. But, I guess a child is oblivious to modesty. I remember the start of our new classes. I was so happy, overjoyed really.

Konoha's school has a special way of teaching. When you're twelve you're assigned to be in a group with two others. During all of your years of school you are with this group. If someone from your group leaves for some reason…well no one ever really leaves Konoha.

I was twelve, so was all of my friends, except then they weren't close enough to me to be called my friends. Back then I didn't truly have friends, all that mattered was Sasuke. We were all going to be given our groups. It was all I could do but wish to be in the same group with him.

I didn't know what I would do if I were not to be in the same group with him. I had gotten to class later than usual, I'm typically the first one there. Always first sitting in the desk next to the one that he would always sit in. But, today I had been taking my time to get ready, '_Today is special so you should look nice.'_ In the end I looked the same as I always did.

'_Maybe today he'll talk about how he likes my long hair.' _It was a stupid rumor about him liking long hair, yet I listened to it.

I had already been late to school and for some reason that day Ino and I couldn't resist fighting. I was lucky that my seat was left untouched. A stupid smile came to my face as I started going towards my seat.

Naruto was and is an annoying person. I knew he had a crush on me but I didn't care. Or actually I couldn't care. I adored Sasuke too much. Back then I didn't know or understand Naruto.

Naruto had stepped in front of me and I just pushed him away without a care. Without a care. How cruel could I be? I hated how Sasuke treated me but here I was pushing Naruto away. I was the same as Sasuke, no I was worse.

I got to my seat and said, "Good morning." To Sasuke. He didn't say anything, he didn't even glance at me. And that was okay. As long as he didn't tell me to go away, I was okay. The teacher still hadn't shown up, he took a while, but he was never late all the students were just early.

I started talking to him. Rambling a bunch of nonsense. At one point I started saying how wonderful it would be if we were to be in the same group. By then he probably wished he wouldn't be placed with me. Now I completely understand him.

Our sensei had finally showed up to give us our groups. There was so much tension. All the girls wanting to be with Sasuke. All the guys just wanting to be in a group that won't hold them down.

"Okay class, listen up! I'm going to assign your teams now!"

He paused and looked around at all of us and gave a proud expression. I thought something along the lines of. _'Of course he's proud of Sasuke, he's the best in the class.' _Even then I couldn't pick up on the smallest things.

"Okay, first group!" He read from a clipboard in his hand. "Naruto you are with Sakura-"

I sighed and Naruto cheered.

"And Sasuke."

I celebrated and Naruto slouched I was overjoyed. _'A group with Sasuke?! Could I be any luckier?' _

The thing was, I knew Sasuke hated it. He hated that he was on a team with me and Naruto. We would hold him down. I knew that and still I was happy.

Once class was over Sasuke left as quickly as he could, just like usual and I ran after him. Blushing madly I asked,

"Hey Sasuke, you want to hang out and eat together? I mean now that we're on a team and all…"

He glared at me and said,

"Go away. You're annoying. More annoying than Naruto."

That broke my heart in a million pieces. I started to tear up a little. I could cry so easily then.

Once I got home I went straight to sleep, crying over him.

I woke up the next day and put a smile on my face, _'It doesn't matter what he said, I'm still on a team with him.'_

**Okay, so I have a serious question; should I make it like the series where there's ninjutsu and genjitsu (I have no idea how to spell it) and all the other stuff? I think I might know how to work around it not having it but the thing is with having all that stuff it may be poorly written… I mean how do I express Sakura or Sasuke kicking someone's ass? Though I do think there's a way I can write it all in to where it doesn't completely suck…**


End file.
